More than Rommmates
by Liane Francis
Summary: There is always comfort in knowing you will never be alone again and you are accepted.  fluffy story for those that like it.


***disclaimer:** This is a Being Human fanfic with Josh/Aidan pairing. These are NOT my own characters and I do no claim to be their creator. I am mearly a messanger who has manipulated them to my whim and I just hope you enjoy reading about them as much as I enjoy writing them. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the comments. Thank you for taking the time in reading my humble story.

More than Roommates

By Liane Francis

"I hate being me," Josh moaned as he buried his head into his hands.

Aidan walked down the stairs, making no noise, and surveyed the damage Josh had done during his "wolfed" out stage. He picked his way around the broken glass and splintered wood, moving slowly in case the wolf's emotions were still running hot through his roommate's bloodstream.

"I can smell you, Aidan. You don't need to be quiet around me." Josh didn't look up from his hands.

The vampire felt chills crawl up his body at the sound of Josh's raw voice. He would do anything to take this curse away from his best friend, yet it was the curse that had brought them together in the first place. Aidan remembered meeting Josh two years ago and wondered how this broken man was going to survive being a werewolf. He had even contemplated ending his pain; taking Josh out of this world and giving him the peace he so desperately craved. Then Aidan had kissed him; had felt those calloused hands caress his own soft skin and decided to end Josh's loneliness in other ways.

"I worry about you." Aidan ran his fingers through his werewolf's sandy brown hair.

Josh leaned into the caress inhaling deeply. "You always smell so sweet to me. I think you're the only good thing in my sad excuse for a life."

"Your life is anything put sad, Josh. You've saved me in more ways than you'll ever know. Please don't forget that." Aidan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Josh's stubbled cheek. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. I'll clean this up later."

"What about Sally. She'll freak when she sees what I've done to the place."

"Sally took the day to explore her ghost powers. She doesn't like seeing you in pain and didn't want to shower you with pity looks. Come on, puppy dog."

Josh blushed slightly at his pet name as he let Aidan pull him up to lead him upstairs. He had thought his life was over after the brutal attack years ago. Who would want to be with a freak that turned into a blood-thirsty killer once a month? Hell, he didn't want to be around himself half the time. If it hadn't been for the vampire Josh was convinced he would have ended his own life long ago. Aidan had shown him how to keep safe during his monthly "change" and how to be human during the rest of the time. He explained that it wasn't a death sentence; that someone cared for him just the way he was. Josh just wouldn't have ever expected it to be the vampire.

Aidan was a gorgeous man, with soft chocolate hair and a rock hard body. Josh had no sense of delusions over his own unkempt appearance and his soft, awkward looking limbs, but Aidan didn't seem to mind. Instead his vampire had taught him how to use those scrawny legs to his advantage; to take control over Aidan's own superhuman strength. Most of the time though Josh liked the one being overpowered. It made him feel safe; feel normal. It was only right before the full moon that he would see Aidan's dark brown eyes glow copper. Josh knew it was because his own animal urges would overpower his sense of control and his vampire often ended up being the victim. He could recall on more than one occasion leaving Aidan's body with a battery of scratches and the inability to walk.

"You aren't going to leave me are you," Josh murmured as he rested his head against Aidan's shoulder.

"Never. You have me for eternity."

Josh sighed in contentment.

Aidan managed to guide them both to his room where he proceeded to remove the clothes his roommate must have put on after he had changed back into his human body. Luckily, he hadn't made his bed yet so Josh could just flop into the sheets without worrying about being cold. The vampire tucked him in affectionately before removing his own clothes and getting into bed. He pulled Josh into his arms, embracing the slender man. Josh was asleep in moments and Aidan placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Rest up, my friend. You'll need your strength for what I have planned for you today." Aidan always tried to soothe the "wolf" away after a change and today would be no exception.

Oh yes, the cleaning would most definitely wait, he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of ways he was going to make his wolf howl for him.

FIN


End file.
